Daniel Shipman
Daniel Shipman runs the Project Egypt blog connected to the plot of DarkHarvest00. After learning that Chris and Alex were dealing with a cult whose beliefs were related to the archaeologist he had been researching, Daniel agreed to help them uncover further information. He is also an acquaintance of Noah Maxwell, Matt Sharky, and a conspiracy theorist known as Sam. Actions Edit Soon after the incident in New Jersey, Daniel noticed the symbol of The Order at a café he regularly attends. He then began to notice the same symbol at other locations around his town, such as a library, a police station, and a courtroom. Daniel believed the markings were from the New England Chapter of The Order and decided to maintain a low profile while still looking out for signs of the organization's presence. One night, while driving home from work, Daniel noticed a late-night sermon at a church in his town. While walking back to his car from the church, Daniel was stopped by a woman handing out envelopes. The envelope he received contained a letter addressed to him as well as a key, which he believed to have been sent to him by KindVonDerRitter, as eluded to in a video the masked man had previously uploaded. The next day, Daniel received another envelope in the mail, which was marked with the symbol of The Order. Within the envelope was a message warning Daniel to cease any and all investigations into The Order. Daniel chose to ignore the death threat and continue investigating, specifically looking into the Rainwood family, but found no information on Jacob Rainwood. Instead, he found passports indicating that the entire Rainwood family had moved to Austria on January of 1985 and never returning, contradicting his knowledge of their presence in the New Jersey area. After seeing the newset Kind von der Ritter video, Daniel decided to visit Chris and Alex in New Jersey after uploading an update video, believing that the information he could discover there could potentially tear The Order apart. During his first day in New Jersey, Daniel convinced Chris and Alex to resume investigating The Order. After discovering that the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School had been closed down, the three then asked Matt for information on Jacob Rainwood. On the second day of Daniel's visit, the three investigated the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center in search of a locked door Matt had mentioned the night before. After using Daniel's key to enter the room and finding a locked chest containing a sheet of paper, Daniel fled from the building with members of The Order tailing him, allowing Chris and Alex to leave. Daniel escaped his pursuers in a supermarket and later met up with Chris and Alex at a restaurant. On the third and fourth days of his visit, Daniel solved the code on the paper and followed a trail of clues at a library, learning of conspirators within The Order betraying Lawrence Rainwood. AtBrandt-Crater Cemetery, the three discovered a slab marked with The Order's symbol behind a mausoleum labeled "Ritter". After taking a picture of the map on the bottom of the slab, Daniel shattered it with his crowbar and the three threw most of the pieces into a nearby lake, with Daniel keeping a few for himself as a sort of trophy. The three were then chased out of the area by armed members of The Order. Daniel claimed he would check the graveyard on his own later on but ultimately did not do so. In September of that year, Daniel made yet another update video. Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators